El mago y el Hada
by LonelyBeloved
Summary: Ella pareció cambiar desde el alma, El parecía ser el mismo pero ya habia cambiado. Nunca pensaron encontrarse en aquella situación, "Fye..." el dulce placer de oírla pronunciar su nombre. FxS.


**El mago y el Hada.**

**Capítulo I. ****De cerca.**

El suave cantar de los pájaros hacían su aparición en aquella mañana, la actividad temprana de los peatones comenzaba apuradamente en aquel mundo, correteando de aquí para allá, con prisas y sin reparar mucho en las demás personas en su alrededor.

Así los veía _ella,_ aquella bella muchacha parada junto a la ventana de aquella habitación, petrificada, pálida y compleja, aquella tan rara y simple belleza similar a las de las muñecas de porcelana, y en efecto estaba vestida _casi_ como una, con aquel hermoso y misterioso vestido negro, y aquella cinta que hacia juego con su ropita, y sus botas largas. Pero no era solo eso lo que la hacia lucir así, había sin duda alguna _algo más_, en aquel gélido rostro níveo, si era aquello, su mirada de hielo en aquel verdor tan jade y profundo, sin expresión, ni emociones, y al mismo tiempo llena de pasión, pasión de cumplir aquel deseo que la movía.

El mago la observo desde el umbral de su habitación, parado sin querer moverse, recordando y recordando, sí, eso hacia, recordando la última vez que sus ojos deleitaron la dulce mirada de la pequeña Sakura, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de llamarla pequeña, había sido forzada a madurar de una vez por todas en la ultima ocasión, no podía asegurar cual seria la edad acertada de los recuerdos de la niña, sin embargo aquella expresión iba mas allá de su edad o su cuerpo, no se parecía a nada que el hubiera visto antes y sin embargo era como mirarse al espejo, aquella era su antitesis y su semejanza. Sin embargo ella seguía siendo la misma, _ella_ siempre tenia esa dulce mirada disponible para _el_, para sus amigos, pero por sobretodo para Syaoran, el dueño de su alma y propósito.

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron con delicadeza hacia el, aquel verdor pareció cobrar mas vida cuando su mirada se torno vibrante y llena de dulzura inexplicable, una vez mas como la primera vez que vio sus ojos fijamente le pareció observar a una bella Hada perdida en el paisaje, como si no perteneciera al mismo, sin embargo era Sakura, la princesa. El rostro triste, _melancólico_ del mago volvió a cubrirse de su máscara, de su sonrisa improfanable, de su falsa alegría, era curioso ver como ambos usaban máscaras, que sin embargo muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que en realidad, al verse uno al otro eran de verdad.

"_Fye…."_

Susurró dulcemente la muchacha, que se apartaba lentamente de la ventana y se acercaba a el. ¡Oh dulce placer! El oírla pronunciar su estremecía su frágil corazón.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-y comenzaba el ritual, el saludo habitual, nada fuera de lo común.

-Buenos días Fye, bien, ¿y tu?-se detuvo frente a el, y hacía su aparición triunfal, las sonrisas de ambos.

-Bien…Como todos los días-y así se formaba aquello que Fye llamaba el silencio rutinario.

El azul y el verde hicieron un choque involuntario pero inevitable, tenia que suceder, que en algún momento quedaran sin protección alguna uno frente al otro. Entonces ocurrió algo distinto, algo que _marcaría_, la diferencia entre los días, las horas, y los segundos. Incluso separaría brutalmente su pasado de su presente. La chica se alzo, se acercó, el dio un paso atrás ¡tenía que evitarlo! Y sin embargo lo alcanzo el tierno suceso, los labios de Sakura rozaron solo un instante los de Fye hasta llegar a la mejilla donde deposito el beso.

-Sakura…-el mago estaba tan rojo, y apenado.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Fye! ¿Te he disgustado? No lo haré de nuevo yo…-dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y lo miró demasiada sonrojada, ella sabia, exactamente que hizo, sabía que sus labios por un instante desearon tan intensamente los de Fye. Era la primera vez que conocía esa sensación, no era como con Syaoran, era mas complejo era…distinto.

-No tranquila…mejor hablemos en la noche los chicos…deben estar por despertar-se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura para quedar a solo milímetros de sus labios-Ahora me toca a mi…Sakura-pronunció el nombre de ella pícaramente, parecía un niño cometiendo una travesura, entonces la beso en la mejilla, dejando a su oído una deliciosa frase.

"_Tal vez esta noche, sea de verdad, para ambos._"


End file.
